Skippy Doo
by WarriorsFan26
Summary: The Warehouse Ghost appears at the Playtime Factory. Mystery Inc has one problem. They are already solving a mystery. Plus their cousins are having a hard time in school because people are expecting them to be just like them. What will Mystery Inc do?
1. Chapter 1

Skippy Doo

I Do NOT own Scooby Doo or any of the Scooby Doo Charcters!  
>Tiffany, Ted, Sprint, Skippy, and Selma are the only thing I own.<br>This story was thought of by me and one of my old co-workers!

* * *

><p>Coolsville High 7:16 AM<p>

Freshman year. A group of students started entering the school getting ready for their first day of the new school year. Four students meet up near the stairs at the front of the school.

"Hey Sprint!" A young blond hair male said walking up to a brown haired man.

"Oh hey, Ted." Sprint said. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Where are the girls?"

"I'm not sure about Tiffany, but Selma should be here shortly." Sprint stated just as a young brown hair girl join them.

"Hey guys."

"'Sup Selma?"

"Has anyone seen our cousins?" Selma asked. Ted and Sprint shook their heads.

"We all know that Tiffany isn't here because she is probably with Daphne." Ted stated. "Fred is probably with Velma and Shaggy."

"Where ever they may be." Sprint stated. A young strawberry blonde female walked up to them with a smile. "Oh, hey Tiffany."

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Tiffany stated. "I was with Daphne at her house and she helped me get ready for school." Tiffany smiled. "Can you believe it; we are in high school!"

"We better head inside." Selma said. The four of them hurried inside for the first day of school.

* * *

><p>Math 8:30 AM<p>

Tiffany sat down in her Math class and waited for class to start. She was all by herself in the class because it was a bit more advanced for the others. The teacher did role call right as he got into class. Tiffany's name was right at the top.

"Tiffany Blake?" The teacher questioned. "This must be some type of joke."

"I'm here." Tiffany said raising her hand slightly.

"Are you sure you are in the right class, Miss Blake? This is advanced math." Tiffany was also the only freshman in the class.

"I'm positive I'm in the right class." Tiffany said. The teacher continued on with the role call, still unsure about Tiffany being in that particular class. When the role call was finished, class officially began with a Syllabus. However, Tiffany didn't receive one. At the end of class, Tiffany walked up to the teacher's desk. "Um...excuse me, but I didn't receive a syllabus."

"I'm positive you're not going to be back here by tomorrow." The teacher stated. "Are you related to Daphne Blake?" Tiffany nodded.

"She's my cousin."

"Daphne wasn't in my class till her junior year of high school." The teacher stated. "You may think your good a math, but trust me, it would be best if you waited. Like Daphne did."

"She's not good at math."

"I rest my case." Tiffany left and headed off to her next class.

* * *

><p>Gym 9:30 AM<p>

Sprint and Ted were waiting in the gym when Coach Carson came in.

"So...Mr. Jones and Mr. Rogers. Are you ready for your test?" He asked.

"Test...What...What test?" Ted asked, a little nervous.

"You're fitness test."

"Bring it on." Sprint smiled.

"Alright, Mr. Jones, Theodore is it?"

"Ted, please."

"Mr. Jones. You are run to the length of this gym about 5 times." Coach Carson said. Ted's mouth fell to the ground. "Mr. Norman Rogers."

"Sprint is better than Norman."

"Run the Length of this gym 2 times."

"Coach, I can run the length of this gym 5 times before Ted can do two. Let me do the 5 lap run."

"No can do." Coach Carson stated. "Get going."

"Dude, this isn't fair. Why do I have shorter laps then you?"

"I don't know." The two started running.

* * *

><p>Science 10:30 AM<p>

Selma's science class started out with a quick review.

"Selma, can you please answer question number 6?" The teacher asked. Selma read the question to herself a few times.

_What is the symbol for S on the periodic table? _

_What the heck is the Periodic Table again...?_

"No, I can't."

"I expected more of you, Selma. You can't be at all related to Velma." The teacher continued on. Selma slunk back into her chair.

* * *

><p>Lunch 11:30 AM<p>

Tiffany, Selma, Ted and Sprint met up and found an empty lunch table. None of them were exactly hungry.

"This day has turned into a really bad first day." Ted said, playing with his food.

"My science teacher thinks I'm like Velma."

"My math teacher thinks I need to take a less advanced course."

"Coach had Ted run more laps than me. I was barely in a sweat."

"Why are all our teachers thinking we are our cousins?" Selma asked.

"Our last names maybe?" Tiffany stated. "I mean, how many people go to this school with the last name Rogers or Jones?" She looked at Selma, "Or Dinkley?"

"Good point."

"Look, there is no point in letting this get us down. We might as well finish off the rest of the day with our heads held up high."

"Good Idea, Tiff." Ted complimented. The four of them started to eat. When lunch ended, they headed to class.

* * *

><p>Outside Coolsville High 2:30pm<p>

"That's it. I'm going to be home schooled." Selma stated to her friends. "Every one of my teachers expects me to be like Velma."

"Hello, you should have been in my English class." Tiffany stated. "We're going to be learning about old time Shakespeare plays and I'm already the lead for Romeo and Juliet."

"But you hate acting." Sprint stated.

"Exactly what I said," Tiffany stated. Just then Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley and Shaggy Rogers walked up to them.

"Hey guys. How was your first day at Coolsville High?" Fred asked.

"Fine." Selma simply said.

"Great." Ted said, giving the thumbs up.

"It was a blast." Sprint stated.

"Was everything I expected to be and more." Tiffany smiled slightly. However, the Mystery Inc. gang knew something was up.

"Guys, I'm going to walk with Tiff. I'll see you later, alright."

"Yeah, alright. Bye Daph." Fred stated.

"Like, see ya."

"Bye Daphne." Velma smiled.

"I can walk by myself you know." Tiffany stated. Daphne and Tiffany left.

"Yeah, I'm going to do the same." Velma said. "Let's go Selma." Selma followed behind Velma and they left.

"Like, Sprint. We should talk." Shaggy said.

"I don't want to talk."

"Come on, we can use the Mystery Machine." Fred said. "I can drop you off at home Ted."

"I don't want to talk either, if that's what you're giving me a ride home for." Ted said. Sprint and Ted exchanged glances. The four of them headed to the Mystery Machine which was parked in the school parking lot.

* * *

><p>Fred, Shaggy, Ted and Sprint<p>

"So... Sprint, Ted. What's going on?"

"Like, yeah."

"Nothing." Sprint stated.

"Can you just stop the Mystery Machine here and let us out?" Ted asked. "I don't want people to think of us like you guys any more today."

"So that's what going on." Fred stated.

"Yeah, now pull the car over and let us out or were jumping." Sprint stated.

"You can jump, dude. Just leave me out of it." Fred pulled the car over.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow, alright?"

"Don't even worry about it." Ted said. They started walking away. Fred and Shaggy looked at each other.

"Like, man, what are we going to do?" Fred shrugged and drove off.

* * *

><p>Daphne and Tiffany<p>

"Ok, Tiff. What's going on?" Daphne asked.

"Nothing." Tiffany said simply.

"It can't be nothing, Tiff." Daphne stated. "I know you too well." Tiffany didn't say a word. "Bad day at school? You can tell me anything."

"Yes, bad first day."

"What happened?"

"Everything happened. Nothing went right." Daphne looked confused.

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"My teachers don't like me."

"You're pretty and smart. What's not to like?"

"I'm not you. My teachers expect me to be EXACTLY like you." Tiffany yelled and ran the rest of the way home.

"Tiffany!" Daphne called, but Tiffany kept running. Daphne grabbed her cell just as Fred and Shaggy pulled up. She climbed in the Mystery Machine. "Good timing guys."

"I'm going to take your talk with Tiffany didn't go well." Daphne shook her head.

"Like, don't worry Daph. We tried talking to Ted and Sprint, but that didn't go well either."

"Where's Velma?"

"She is walking with Selma." Fred said. "We'll go pick her up."

* * *

><p>Velma and Selma<p>

"So what's...?"

"I'm done with school and I'm changing my name so people stop thinking I'm going to be smart like you." Selma said. "I don't want to deal with it anymore." Selma said, speeding up her pace.

"But you don't have to be like me." Velma said, catching up with her.

"The school doesn't know that. They think I'm supposed to be like you."

"Just show them your potential and be yourself. That's all I ask."

"Whatever." Selma turned on the block, leaving Velma at the corner. The Mystery Machine pulled over and Velma climbed in.

"Well that went well." Velma said, shutting the door.

"Like, Man, am I hungry." Shaggy said. "Can we stop at my place and pick up Scooby and some food?" Fred drove off.

* * *

><p>Sprint's Clubhouse 3:30pm<p>

"I can't believe Fred and Shaggy tried to talk to us about school." Sprint said, leaning up against the wall of his clubhouse.

"They were only trying to figure out what happened today." Ted pointed out.

"So, Shaggy doesn't care about what people think of him, so why should he care on what people think of me?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's being a caring cousin." Just then Selma arrived.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Selma." Ted and Sprint said.

"You two look like you're in good spirits." Selma said sarcastically.

"Shaggy and Fred tried talking to us about school today." Ted stated.

"Velma did the same thing with me." Selma said. "It didn't work." They were silent. "Hey, where's Tiffany?" Sprint and Ted shrugged just as their cell phones went off.

"It's a text from Tiff." Ted stated. The text read simply, _will be there shortly. _

"So, what should we do for the rest of the day?" Selma asked.

"We could go to the park, go to the arcade, just chill…I don't know." Sprint said.

"Anything to get our minds off you know what." Ted stated. Tiffany showed up.

"Let's go bowling." Tiffany said quickly.

"Sounds like fun." Selma said.

"Let's go." Sprint stated. He looked at his dog Skippy. "Sorry Skippy, you've got to stay here."

"Wait, how are we going to get to the bowling alley anyway?" Ted asked. "None of us can drive."

"Dad's letting us use the driver right now." Tiffany said. "So let's go." The four of them left.

* * *

><p>Playtime Furniture 8:45pm<p>

"I'm glad it's time for break." A blonde male stated.

"I agree, Zeke." A dishwater blonde female stated. "God, I wish it was Friday."

"Don't we all, Sophia." A brunette female stated. The three of them see a small explosion through the warehouse office window.

"We were the last ones back there. No one was back there besides us." Sophia stated. They run back inside and look around.

"I am the Warehouse Ghost. I will destroy Playtime Furniture and make every single one of you my minions." They jump.

"Oh god..."

"Zeke, call the Police." The brunette said quickly.

"I'm already on it, Rose." Zeke said, with his cell phone to his ear.

* * *

><p>I'm taking a break from some of my other stories and decided to post this story. I've had it on the computer for awhile (and parts in a notebook). It is still being worked on, but everything is kinda laid out and just needs to be written on paper.<p>

Don't worry, I'm not giving up on ANY of my other stories. I WILL finish them. Hopefully soon! Gonna be getting ready for my brothers grad party in June and a wedding in July. Plus I am working, but I will have more time to work on it them I did last summer!

Please comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Skippy Doo

I Do NOT own Scooby Doo or any of the Scooby Doo Charcters!

This story was thought of by me and one of my old co-workers!

* * *

><p>Mystery Inc. 8:45pm<p>

"What are we going to do about our cousins?" Daphne asked. "I feel bad that the school is thinking they are exactly like us."

"I don't know gang." Phone rings. "Mystery Incorporated. This is Fred Jones, how can we be of service?" Long pause. "Don't worry Sheriff. We're on the case." Hangs up phone.

"What is it Fred?" Velma asked.

"A bystander called the Police reporting hearing noise at the bowling alley. When they went too investigated, there was a Bowling King's Ghost. We're going to investigate."

"Rowling...Rings...Rhost?" Scooby said, his voice shaking.

"Like dude, why did a Ghost have to ruin a fun place like a bowling alley?" Shaggy wondered.

"Shaggy, it's most likely a man in a mask." Velma stated. Phone rings. "Mystery Incorporated. This is Velma Dinkley, how can we be of service?" Long pause. "We're on it." Hangs up.

"What now?" Daphne asked.

"We have three people who witnessed a small explosion and then stated they saw a ghost." Velma stated. "We were asked to investigate."

"Like, don't we have a mystery already?" Shaggy asked. "We've only done one mystery at a time. We can't split up and look for clues if we are already split up."

"Reah."

"I have a plan." Velma smiled.

"What is it Velma?" Daphne asked.

"Why not let our cousins take a mystery?" Velma stated.

"It's worth a shot." Daphne stated.

"There's only one problem with that, how are we going to convince them to take the job?" Fred asked.

"That's the problem." Velma stated. "I don't know."

* * *

><p>Next Day. Coolsville High 7:15am<p>

"No way." Tiffany, Selma, Sprint and Ted said in unison.

"It won't be that hard." Fred stated.

"First the school believes we are you and now you want to the town to believe that we are you." Tiffany stated. "We aren't going to go with it."

"If you solve the mystery, you will be on TV." Velma said. "If you are on TV, you will get to explain how you solved it."

"And if you explain how you solved it, people will get to see the real you." Daphne smiled.

"And if we take it, how in the world would we get there?" Sprint asked. "We don't drive."

"Like, Man. We can drop you off and pick you up."

"Come on guys, we could really use your help." Daphne stated.

"Look, we will think it over and let you know after school." Sprint stated. "Is that a deal?"

"It's a deal." Fred smiled. "Meet at the Mystery Machine after school."

"Alright," Ted said and the Mystery Inc crew walked away. Ted, Tiffany and Slema looked at Sprint.

"What?" He asked.

"How could you agree to think about it?" Tiffany asked. "They are dragging us into their lives."

"They need us." Sprint stated.

"But why?" Tiffany wondered.

"Who knows." Selma stated. "We should head inside."

"Good idea." Ted stated. Tiffany, Sprint, Ted and Selma headed inside.

* * *

><p>Lunch 11:30am<p>

"Where's Tiffany?" Selma asked.

"I don't know." Ted said. "We need to discuss the plan. Are we going it or not?"

"We do it." Tiffany came up from behind. "They already have a mystery. That's why they asked us."

"What the mystery they're taking?" Sprint asked.

"Something about a Bowling Kings Ghost."

"So they take the Bowling Kings Ghost and we get the Warehouse Ghost. Lovely..." Ted trailed off.

"Just be glad we left before the ghost showed up. That could have been us." Selma said.

"Glad it wasn't." Ted stated.

"Sprint," Sprint looked at Tiffany. "Do you think Skippy will be willing to help us with the Mystery?"

"We can ask her." Sprint said. "I think she'd enjoy it."

"We might just need her help." Tiffany pointed out. "We'll meet up again in the school parking lot, near the mystery machine."

"I have an idea." Sprint smiled. Sprint explained the idea to the others while they finished eating.

* * *

><p>2:30pm School parking lot<p>

After school was out, Tiffany and Sprint headed towards the school parking lot and stood next to the mystery machine.

"I never thought I'd be solving a mystery." Sprint said.

"Yeah…I know." Tiffany sighed.

"What's wrong Tiff?"

"When Daphne, Shaggy, Fred and Velma started solving mysteries, I thought it was cool, but then things like yesterday started happening and I tried hard being opposite of Daphne. I don't want to solve mysteries, I want to go bowling, find a boyfriend and go on dates. Normal girl stuff." Sprint chuckled. "Why are you laughing?"

"Tiffany Blake, you are far from a normal girl. That's why we're best friends." Tiffany smiled. "Remember the day we met?"

"Barely." Tiffany said simply.

"Kindergarten. You were sitting on the swings, all by yourself, cause no one wanted to play with you."

"And you came over and sat down on the swing next to me. You asked me if I wanted to play game with you." Tiffany stated.

"You said sure and asked what kind of game."

"You said a pretend one. You continued by explaining that the playground is our castle and we were under attack by lizards and frogs. You were the knight and I was the princess you had to save." Tiffany said.

"Then you said that princesses can fight too." Sprint laughed.

"Then we ran around the playground pretending to fight lizards and frogs." Tiffany laughed. "Then my parents got ahold of your parents and we played at each other's houses, and now…here we are."

"Yeah…here we are. Freshman in high school." Sprint stated.

"Going to solve a mystery." Tiffany stated.

"Yeah…" Fred, Shaggy, Daphne, and Velma walked up to them.

"Like, where are the others?" Shaggy asked.

"They went home." Tiffany stated.

"They're not going to help." Velma wondered.

"They went home." Sprint said.

"Um…alright. Let's go." Fred said. Shaggy climbed into the back. Fred got into the driver's seat, Daphne sitting next to him and Velma sitting next to Daphne. Sprint and Tiffany climbed in the back, sitting next to each other.

"I'm going to call Selma, she should help." Velma grabbed her phone.

"Can we swing by my house?" Sprint asked. "I need to grab a few things." Fred nodded and they left the school.

"Don't call Selma, if she doesn't want to help, she shouldn't be forced too." Tiffany stated. Fred drove for a slight while before pulling up to Sprints house.

"We'll be back." Sprint stated. Tiffany and Spring got out of the mystery machine and headed inside. Sprint and Tiffany entered the kitchen. Selma and Ted entered the kitchen from the back door.

"They thought just because you didn't show up, that you weren't helping." Tiffany stated.

"Skippy!" Sprint called. Skippy entered. "We're going to solve a mystery."

"Wanna come?" Tiffany asked as Sprint went to grab a few things.

"Do I want to come? What kind of question is that? Of course I want to come."

"Alright," Sprint said as he came back into the kitchen. "Leave school bags here. Let's go." The five of them left the house and climbed into the mystery machine.

"Selma?" Velma looked at Selma confused.

"Ted?" Fred was also confused.

"Like, I thought you weren't helping." Shaggy pointed out.

"We said they went home. We said nothing about them not helping. You just assumed they weren't." Tiffany explained.

"Alright, we'll pick up Scooby and then we'll drop you guys off." Fred said.

* * *

><p>I'm taking a break from some of my other stories and decided to post this story. I've had it on the computer for awhile (and parts in a notebook). It is still being worked on, but everything is kinda laid out and just needs to be written on paper.<p>

Don't worry, I'm not giving up on ANY of my other stories. I WILL finish them. Hopefully soon! Gonna be getting ready for my brothers grad party in June and a wedding in July. Plus I am working, but I will have more time to work on it them I did last summer!

Please comment!


	3. Chapter 3

Skippy Doo

I Do NOT own Scooby Doo or any of the Scooby Doo Charcters!

This story was thought of by me and one of my old co-workers!

* * *

><p>Playtime Furniture<p>

Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby left the parking lot in the mystery machine, leaving Ted, Sprint, Tiffany, Selma and Skippy at Playtime Furniture.

"It's deserted." Ted said slowly. "I don't like this…"

"Relax. It's just a mystery." Selma said.

"I can't believe we did this." Sprint said just as a police officer walked up to them.

"You kids shouldn't be here." The officer said.

"We're here to solve the mystery." Tiffany stated.

"Alright, well, I am Officer Tanonwanastaberman. I'll help you in any way I can." Tiffany, Sprint, Ted, Selma and Skippy locked at each other.

"Can we call you Officer T?" Ted asked. The officer nodded.

"Of course." Officer T smiled.

"Shall we begin?" Sprint asked.

"Yes." Officer T said. He pointed towards a warehouse. "We are standing in the same spot as three workers. From here, they saw the explosion through that window." Officer T lead the way inside the warehouse. "Here is where it all starts." Officer T said. "I'd look around the other areas too; the Warehouse Ghost has been everywhere. Things have been happening here. Strange things."

"Strange? How strange?" Sprint asked.

"Well, the paint room freezes instead of heats and the panel saws randomly turn on and off." Officer T told them. "Plus a few little things."

"Like?" Tiffany asked.

"Cut wires, missing boards, and broken clamps, simple little things. We don't think they are part of the mystery though."

"Everything should be considered part of the mystery." Selma stated.

"Well," Officer T said, grabbing a card from his pocket. "Here's my number. Call if you need anything. Good luck." And Officer T left.

"Alright…" Sprint said after Officer T left. "Now what?"

"Well…Fred told me they usually Split up and look for clues…we could do that." Ted suggested.

"Clues. Alright. Let's split up and look for clues." Sprint said. "Um…how should we split up?" Sprint asked.

"Let's have Selma and Ted go one way and you, me and Skippy go the other way." Tiffany suggested, looking at the rest of the gang. "Sound good?"

"Yeah…it works." Selma said.

"What should we look for?" Ted asked. Selma handed Tiffany a little notebook.

"Velma gave it to me." Selma stated. "Just a few things to look for." Tiffany and Sprint glanced at each other. Tiffany opened it.

"Clues." Tiffany started. "right…anything that looks out of place should be considered a clue. That does not include garbage."

"Obviously." Sprint said. "Find something useful." Tiffany nodded. She started flipping through the notebook.

"Nope…silly...never…Ah! Here we go. Unmasking the villain."

"That could come to be very helpful." Skippy chimed in."

"Have suspects…well no duh…Clues usually lead up to who done it." Sprint takes out four walkie talkies and hands them to Selma, Sprint and Tiffany.

"Well, let's start." Sprint said. "Let's do this." Everyone nodded and split up.

* * *

><p>Sprint, Tiffany and Skippy were looking around near the warehouse and offices. Sprint and Skippy snooped around the warehouse while Tiffany looked in the office. Sprint wasn't having much luck, but Tiffany was able to get into the computer system and found a copy of the general layout of Playtime Furniture. Tiffany was fast at work when Skippy and Sprint joined her.<p>

"What did you find Tif?" Sprint asked.

"A map of the building. Plus, I was able to get into the computer system and I found a list of all the workers and the area they work in."

"How's that going to help us Tif?"

"Hold on Sprint, I'm not done." Tiffany said. "I also found this recent article on the performance of the workers. For the longest time the warehouse and shipping workers got this recognition, but this year the builder's got it." Tiffany stated, turning to the computer. "Look at this picture. In the background, you see two people who don't exactly look happy."

"Yeah…"

"Well, I kept looking and if you look out the window, there is a car that is parked, hasn't moved. It is registered to a Mark Johnson. Apparently his keys went missing after this was taken."

"When was the photo taken?"

"Two days ago."

"The day before the hauntings happened." Skippy stated.

"Exactly." Tiffany said. "I already have six suspects."

"Six?" Sprint and Skippy said in unison.

"These three people in this photo, plus the two other supervisors and a guy named Bobby Jensen."

"Why Bobby Jensen?"

"He started working here just three days ago." Tiffany stated. "It makes perfect sense for a suspect."

"Damn Tiffany. You're on a role." Sprint said with a smile. Tiffany smiled.

"Thanks." Tiffany said, shutting the computer off and gathering her notes. "Let's go find Selma and Ted." Sprint nodded. Skippy, Sprint and Tiffany left to find Selma and Ted.

* * *

><p>Selma and ted were not having any luck. Ted wasn't really watching where he was going and tripped on a cord and fell.<p>

"Ted!" Selma exclaimed surprised. She got on the floor. "Are you alright?" Ted nodded and rolled onto his back. He tilted his head and reached under the movable line that boxes were simply sitting on.

"Hey, look what I found." Ted said, grabbing something. Ted sat up and handed Selma a set of keys.

"Keys… in a boxing line?" Tiffany, Sprint and Skippy walked up behind them.

"Hey Selma, what'cha got there?" Tiffany asked.

"Ted…why are you on the floor?" Skippy asked.

"Keys." Selma said, handing them to Sprint. "Ted found them after he tripped."

"Good job Ted." Sprint said. "For finding the keys. Not for falling." Ted stood up.

"Did you find anything?" Ted asked.

"Enough for possible suspects," Tiffany said. Just then the loud sound of saws started bussing, making the teens jump.

"No one else should be here but us." Ted said slowly. The saws suddenly stopped.

"Come on, let's keep moving." Selma said. The four teens and Skippy continued to search for clues. It wasn't long after the search when someone's voice sounded behind them.

"You kids shouldn't be here." The women's voice said.

"Neither should you." Sprint said as he, Skippy and the others turned around.

"I work here." The woman said.

"Last time we checked, the factory was shut down for the safety of their workers." Skippy stated.

"Or did you not get that memo." Tiffany asked. "We're here to investigate this so called ghost hauntings."

"Ghost? Really. There are no such things as ghost."

"Wait…I recognize you." Sprint stated, looking towards Tiffany. "Remember the article you read. She was in the picture."

"You're right sprint." Tiffany said, looking now at the woman. "You're Susan Richards."

"How do you know me?"

"You were in an article we read about losing recognition for the best performance." Susan glared at the kids.

"You're meddling in something you shouldn't be meddling in." Susan said, glaring at the kids. "You better watch your backs, Mystery Inc."

"FYI, we are not Mystery Inc." Selma stated.

"Yeah, we're their cousins." Ted claimed.

"Well, whoever you are, you've been warned." Susan left.

"She's scary…"Ted said when she finally got out of sight.

"A suspicious person…" Selma hinted."

"Already on our suspect list." Tiffany said.

"What list?" Ted and Selma said in unison.

"The list that Tiffany made." Sprint said. "She's one of our suspects. Along with the other supervisors and some random guy named Bobby Jensen."

"Explain?" Selma said.

"Susan and Greg, the ware house and Shipping supervisors, won an award for having the best performance rating in the factory for years. Just this year, they lost it to the building area. They weren't exactly happy about that."

"And the others?" Selma asked.

"Maybe they were jealous." Ted stated.

"Maybe…" Tiffany said. "Come on, let's keeping looking for clues so we can get out of here." The five of them continued moving. "Not long after they got started, they heard a low, creaking, eerie noise, and it wasn't the saws.

"What's that noise?" Ted asked quickly.

"It sounds like a machine." Selma said. "A very loud machine."

"Or a monster…" Ted trailed off, slowly backing away. Tiffany moved closer to the noise.

"Or it's a cardboard crusher." Tiffany pointed out.

"You guys get worried over nothing." Sprint said just as the room went dark. In the dark, they heard laughter and the lights popped back on.

"I am the Warehouse ghost!" The ghost said with an evil laugh. Suddenly the lights started to flicker, on and off, saws started buzzing, doors were opening and closes by themselves and oil started spilling out of the cardboard crusher.

"AHH!" Sprint, Ted, Tiffany and Selma screamed. The five of them ran for the closest exit.

"The car!" Ted said once they were outside. He ran towards the only car in the parking lot. Sprint unlocked the doors and everybody climbed in. Tiffany in the passenger's seat, sprint, in the driver's seat, Ted, Selma and Skippy were in the back.

"Everyone hold on!" Sprint started the car and put it in drive and put his foot on the gas pedal and drove out of the factory.

"Do you even know how to drive?" Ted asked Sprint.

"No!" Sprint yelled as he drove into a ditch. Everyone climbed out of the now, shut off, car. The four teens grabbed their cell phones and dialed a number.

* * *

><p>"The bowling Kings Ghost is non-other than..." Velma pulled off the mask.<p>

"Steven Durfree." The crowed said in surprise in unison as the mask came off."

"He thought he could save his title of Brunswick King by scaring off his competition." Daphne stated.

"Not only that," Fred continued the explination. "He didn't like how the place was run. He thought that if he could shut it down, he could buy it and rebuild it and run it himself."

"Keeping himself the one only Brunswick Bowling King." Shaggy added.

"And I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids and your dumb dog." The police took Steven Durfree away and the crowd started to disappear when the Mystery Inc. gang cell phones went off. Tother the four teens answered.

"Hello?"

"We stole a car!" The Mystery Inc. gang exchanged glances.

"We'll be right there. Don't move." They hung up their cell phones.

"Come on gang, lets go." Fred said. They got into the Mystery Machine.

"I hope they're alright." Daphne said.

"Come on, let's just find out what happened." Velma suggested.

"Like, Dude, I could really use a hamburger right about now."

"Reah! And Rench Ries." The Mystery Inc. gang dove off to find their cousins.

* * *

><p>I'm taking a break from some of my other stories and decided to post this story. I've had it on the computer for awhile (and parts in a notebook). It is still being worked on, but everything is kinda laid out and just needs to be written on paper.<p>

Don't worry, I'm not giving up on ANY of my other stories. I WILL finish them. Hopefully soon! Gonna be getting ready for my brothers grad party in June and a wedding in July. Plus I am working, but I will have more time to work on it them I did last summer!

Please comment!


	4. Chapter 4

Skippy Doo

I Do NOT own Scooby Doo or any of the Scooby Doo Charcters!

This story was thought of by me and one of my old co-workers!

* * *

><p>Ted and Selma were lying in the grass discussing the fact that they should just head home. Sprint, Skippy and Tiffany were by the car, watching to see if they could spot the mystery machine and while they did that, they were discussing why they shouldn't have ran away and stole the car.<p>

"That's it, we need to go back." Tiffany finally said loud enough for Ted, Selma, Skippy and Sprint could hear.

"Go back." Selma said, getting to her feet. "Are you nuts? There is a ghost in that building, we stole a car, who knows what else we've done that is against the law. Solving this mystery is not worth going to jail."

"Jail?" Ted said, sitting up. "I'm too young for jail."

"No one is going to jail because of this. The car is fine, I've double checked it." Sprint explained. "There are just a few scratches that can be fixed with paint."

"Alright, so we fix the car. Big deal." Selma said. "But how are we going to tell our parents what happened? What if the news stations get wind of how the Mystery Inc.'s cousins stole a car and drove it into a ditch? We could ruin our cousin's reputation! Mystery Inc. could lose everything."

"That would never happen." Tiffany stated. "We didn't go too far with the car, and our cousins will be here in a bit, so unless you guys want to wait for our cousins to show up, I suggest that we start walking about to Playtime Furniture."

"I am NOT going back." Ted said quickly. "I think I will wait here for the Mystery Machine and have Fred take me home."

"Same."

"Well, I'm not going to let you go alone." Sprint started. "So we better get moving." He looked at Selma and Ted. "Keep an eye on the car and tell Shaggy and Daphne where we've gone." Sprint, Skippy and Tiffany walked in the direction they drove the car from and started heading back towards Playtime Furniture.

* * *

><p>Ted and Selma waited until their cousins finally arrived.<p>

"Is everyone all right?" Fred asked as soon as they got out of the Mystery Machine. Ted and Selma nodded.

"Like, dude…where is Sprint and Tiffany?" Shaggy asked, looking around to see if he could spot his cousin.

"They headed back towards Playtime Furniture." Selma said. "And we want to go home." Fred looked at Velma, Daphne and Shaggy, before tossing the Mystery Machine keys to Shaggy.

"I'll drive this..." Fred said, touching the car gently "Back to Playtime Furniture. Shaggy, follow me in the Mystery Machine."

"What about us going home Fred?" Ted asked.

"You started this Mystery; it is only fit to finish it." Fred said, getting into the car. It took Fred quite some time before starting the car. Ted and Selma sighed before getting into the Mystery Machine. Fred drove off, back in the direction of Playtime Furniture and Shaggy followed behind him in the Mystery Machine.

* * *

><p>"Ok, so…how are we going to solve this mystery?" Sprint asked as Tiffany looked around the area the ghost appeared before they ran off.<p>

"We need to find clues to help direct us in the direction of the culprit." Tiffany explained. "Ah ha! Look." Tiffany said, headed towards a pile of white powder. She carefully wiped her figure through it and felt it between her figures. Sprint came up behind her.

"What is it?" Sprint asked.

"Sodium Bicarbonate" Skippy said, sniffing at the white floor.

"Salt….wait…what?" Sprint asked confused.

"Baking Soda." Tiffany told Sprint. "And if I'm not mistaken…" Tiffany looks around. "Ah ha!" She reached under the receiving line. "A home-made smoke bomb."

"Home-made…meaning that someone wants to sabotage this plant." Sprint said as if he was getting what was going on.

"Yes…and if we look at what we have as evidence, we would know…"

"There they are!" A voice sounded from a distance behind Sprint and Tiffany. They turned around and saw their cousins heading over to them. Daphne was first.

"Tiffany, are you alright?" Daphne asked quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What do you go there?" Fred asked Tiffany. Tiffany smiled, glad to answer that question.

"A tennis ball," Tiffany said simply. The Mystery Inc. gang, Ted and Selma looked kind of confused. "It was used in making a home-made smoke bomb, to make the Warehouse Ghost seem to appear and disappear with ease."

"But there wasn't any smoke when the ghost appeared." Selma said. "Was there?"

"Apparently." Tiffany said, examining the tennis ball. "It was too dark to see anything though." Tiffany turned to Sprint and Skippy. "Are you sure you didn't find anything in the warehouse where the ghost first appeared?"

"Positive. Why?" Sprint asked.

"Well, when the ghost appeared, there was a small explosion. There would have to have been something left behind from that."

"Yeah…you're right." Sprint said. "It's possible that we missed something."

"We better go back and have a second go around the warehouse." Tiffany suggested. Sprint nodded and before anyone could say anything, they were gone. Daphne and Shaggy looked at each other and then to Fred.

"Well Fred, what are we going to do?" Velma asked.

"We'll split up. Daphne and I will follow Sprint and Tiffany. Velma, Shaggy, Scooby, Ted and Selma, go in the opposite direction. Search for clues." Velma and Shaggy nodded. Velma led Shaggy and Scooby, who kind of led Ted and Selma, in the opposite direction of Daphne and Fred, who went in the direction that Sprint and Tiffany had disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is where the explosion happened?" Sprint asked Tiffany. Tiffany looked at Sprint, uncertain.<p>

"It's the only window that peers out to the parking lot, break area. It has to be." Tiffany said as she continued to look around. "There has got to be something around here."

"Hey over here." Skippy called from behind some pallets. Sprint and Tiffany quickly hurried over to Skippy. Skippy rolled out another tennis ball. Tiffany bent down to examine it.

"Was there any powder?" Sprint asked.

"Loads, but this time it was a red-orange color." Skippy said.

"To make it seem as if there was a real explosion inside here." Sprint stated. Tiffany nodded, getting to her feet.

"That's why we couldn't find anything to show us where the explosion was. There was no explosion." Tiffany said.

"Sounds like you two have got something on this mystery." Fred said behind them, making Tiffany and Sprint jump slightly. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"Well you did." Tiffany stated. "What do you guys want?"

"We're here to help." Daphne said.

"Well, it's supposed to be your mystery anyway, so if you want it back, take it." Sprint offered.

"No, we don't want to take the mystery from you guys." Sprint and Tiffany sighed. "We did this so that you can show who you really are." Fred said.

"And you're hoping that it works?" Sprint asked. Tiffany wasn't paying attention now, her focus on something near the office windows. It looks like an extension cord.

"Hey, look." Tiffany said, pointing towards the windows of the office. Sprint, Fred and Daphne turned and looked where Tiffany was pointing.

"What are we looking at?" Fred asked. Tiffany sighed and started to see where the cord went, as it was heading away from the office. Sprint followed and soon spotted it. Tiffany and Sprint didn't say a thing, but they choose to follow it. Fred and Daphne still haven't spotted the cord, but followed Sprint and Tiffany anyway. Tiffany followed the cord until she reached a high shelf that she couldn't see on top of.

"Sprint, give me a boost." Tiffany said, heading over to the shelf. Sprint looked at Tiffany.

"Are you nuts?" Sprint asked. "You could fall or I could drop you."

"Do you want to solve this mystery or not?" Tiffany asked. Sprint nodded. "Then give me a boost." Sprint sighed and cuffed his hands to give Tiffany a boost.

"Tiff, be careful." Daphne said, standing next to Fred.

"I hope what's ever up there is important, because if you get hurt…" Fred started, but stopped as Tiffany grabbed on the top of the shelf and pulled herself up and sat down. She looked around and did something that Sprint, Daphne and Fred couldn't see. Suddenly, the Warehouse Ghost appeared.

"Tiffany!" Sprint said, worried that she might fall now that the Warehouse Ghost had appeared.

"Don't worry Sprint." Tiffany said, turning her head and picking something up. The Warehouse Ghost moved as she did. She turned back. "Projector." Tiffany smiled, obviously pleased with herself. Tiffany unplugged the projector power cord.

"Now why would a ghost need a projector?" Fred wondered as Tiffany climbed down from the shelf. When she got close to the bottom, Sprint helped her down.

"The ghost needed to fly somehow, didn't it?" Tiffany stated. "Using the projector helped make the Warehouse Ghost feel real."

"Then why didn't the ghost use the projector in the first place?" Daphne asked.

"They couldn't." Tiffany said. Sprint, Daphne and Fred looked confused. Tiffany grabbed a piece of paper out of her pocket and unfolded it. "From the looks of the work schedule, there are three different shifts, meaning that Playtime Furniture is running twenty-four hours a day. The REAL Warehouse Ghost couldn't have set up the projector with everyone around, so that's where the real ghost comes from."

"Wow, Tiffany, you really know what you're doing." Daphne said with a proud smile.

"It's just a matter of time before we finally figure this out." Sprint added.

"Yeah, I hope so." Tiffany stated.

"Come on, let's go find…" But Fred stopped because he heard something.

"GHOST!" Shaggy yells as he was running past, followed by Scooby, Ted, Velma and Selma. Fred, Daphne, Sprint, Daphne and Skippy watched them run by, before turning to spot the Warehouse Ghost coming after them.

"Run!" Fred yelled. Daphne, Fred, Sprint, Tiffany and Skippy ran in the same direction Shaggy, Scooby, Velma, Ted and Selma went. When the eight teens and two dogs reached an area where they could go three separate ways, Sprint and Skippy followed Shaggy and Scooby going right. Fred followed Ted going straight. Velma and Tiffany followed Selma and Daphne going left. The ghost stopped went straight, but two other ghost appeared, one going left and the other going right. Scooby looked behind them.

"Rikes! Rits rollowing us!" Scooby said speeding up.

"Like, what are we going to do?" Shaggy wondered as he tried catching up with Scooby. Sprint looked at Skippy.

"I have an idea." Skippy said, turning quickly. Sprint followed. "Now, when the ghost past us, we just have to check to see if it's flying or running." Sprint nodded and they hid between some boxes until the Warehouse Ghost finally flew past them.

"It's not touching the ground, meaning that there is a projector around here somewhere." Sprint stated.

"Yeah, we just have to find it." Skippy said. "Come on." The two of them came out from where they were hiding and went in the opposite direction of Shaggy, Scooby and the projector ghost, hoping to find where the projector was hiding.

* * *

><p>Velma, Tiffany, Daphne and Selma were running from the Warehouse Ghost. Selma looked back behind her.<p>

"We're being followed!" Selma said quickly.

"This way." Tiffany said turning to find a hiding spot in a pile of boxes. Selma, Daphne and Velma were right next to her.

"What are we doing?"

"Shh." Tiffany said, watching closely as the ghost went by. Tiffany stood up. "It's not real." She finalized.

"What?" Velma and Selma said confused.

"The real ghost can't fly." Tiffany said. "We found a projector and it had the Warehouse Ghost flying. Come on." Tiffany came out from where they were hiding.

"What do we need to do?" Velma asked.

"Find the projector, unplug it and find the real Warehouse Ghost." Tiffany stated. "Come on, let's find that projector."

* * *

><p>"Ted! Slow down!"<p>

"No way Fred! That Ghost is gaining on us!" Ted said, speeding up. It had to be the fastest he's ever run before. Fred grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pulled in aside, hiding from the Warehouse Ghost. The ghost ran past. Fred stood up.

"Come on, we need to find the others."

"I'd rather go home." Ted said simply.

"Come on." Fred turned around and headed in the opposite direction. Ted hesitated, but quickly followed after remembering that the warehouse ghost was still around.

* * *

><p>Skippy and Sprint headed back to where they split up with Fred, Ted, Daphne, Tiffany, Velma and Selma.<p>

"It has to be around here somewhere." Skippy stated, look around.

"How do you figure?" Sprint asked.

"This is where we split from the group."

"If we split, the real ghost could have followed Tiffany!"

"But it didn't." Tiffany said behind him. Skippy and Sprint turned around. "You guys got a flying ghost too?"

"Yeah." Sprint said. "So, I'm guessing that since Fred and Ted aren't with you, they were followed…"

"By the real warehouse ghost." Fred said, making his way over to the rest of the group. Ted was behind them. "Where's Shaggy and Scooby?"

"They're…uh…still getting chased by the warehouse projector ghost." Sprint said slowly. "We were more focused on figuring out if the ghost was real or not, wed didn't pay much attention to them.

"The faster we find that projector, the faster those two realize it's not a real ghost." Skippy stated.

"There are no such things as ghosts." Fred said. "They just can't get that through their heads."

"So, wait…Sprint." Sprint looked at Tiffany. "You were chased by a projector ghost right?" Sprint nodded. "So that means there are two projectors around here, one on the left and one on the right, possibly pointing in the opposite direction." Everyone started look around.

"Where would we find them?" Velma asked.

"Up high and somewhere well hidden."

"There!" Sprint said, pointing towards a high place, surrounded by boxes. It was approximately 15 feet off the ground.

"How do we get up there?" Fred asked. Velma looked around.

"We could climb…" Tiffany suggested.

"That is 15 feet high, it's nothing like that eight foot shelf you climbed." Sprint pointed out.

"We'll, we could use a ladder." Velma said, pointing towards the ladder.

"But that's still not tall enough." Daphne stated.

"Tall enough." Tiffany stated. "Come on." Fred and Sprint moved the ladder towards the shelf of boxes. Tiffany started to climb the ladder, but Sprint stopped her.

"Let me this time." Tiffany got off the ladder and let sprint climb up the ladder and into the shelf of boxes.

"Careful Sprint!" Ted said quickly, obviously. Sprint took it slow, but when he finally reached for the projector and unplugged it. From a distance Sprint could hear Shaggy and Scooby.

"Rey…where'd the rhost go?"

"Like, it must have decided to stop chasing us."

"Reah." Sprint smiled slight.

"Shaggy! Scooby!"

"Like, the ghost knows our name."

"Reah and rounds rike you're rousin."

"Dude, the ghost must have, like, kidnapped him."

"Shaggy! This is Sprint and the ghost didn't kidnap me."

"Shag! Scoob, follow the sound of my voice."

"Like, OK!" Sprint climbed down the shelf to the ladder and used the ladder to join the others on the ground. By the time he made it down, Shaggy and Scooby joined them.

"Like, Sprint, where'd you disappear to? We thought the ghost, like, got'cha."

"Reah. Rot'cha."

"No, we went to look for the projector to stop the ghost from chasing you."

"We were, like, running from a fake ghost?"

"Yeah," Tiffany said. "The real ghost followed Fred and Ted."

"We need to find the other projector." Daphne said.

"Yeah, and capture the ghost and solve this mystery." Selma said simply.

"Actually. I have a clue on who done it; I just need to go check on a few things." Tiffany said. She looked at Sprint. "Come with me?" Sprint nodded.

"How are we going to capture the ghost?" Ted wondered. Everyone thought carefully.

"We'll need some cords and some empty boxes." Tiffany said.

"I think I know where you are going with this." Velma said.

"Can you handle capturing the ghost?" Sprint asked.

"Yeah, leave it to us." Fred said. "Come on gang, let's find that other projector."

"Great," Ted turned to Selma. "We're part of the "gang" now." Ted said.

"Come on." Tiffany told Sprint, quickly heading to the office. Sprint and Skippy followed behind her.

* * *

><p>I'm taking a break from some of my other stories and decided to post this story. I've had it on the computer for awhile (and parts in a notebook). It is still being worked on, but everything is kinda laid out and just needs to be written on paper.<p>

Don't worry, I'm not giving up on ANY of my other stories. I WILL finish them. Hopefully soon! I've started school again and I'm also a Nanny. So bare with me

Please comment!


	5. Chapter 5

Skippy Doo

I Do NOT own Scooby Doo or any of the Scooby Doo Charcters!

This story was thought of by me and one of my old co-workers!

* * *

><p>Once in the office, Tiffany sat down at the desk and started working at the computer. Skippy jumped on the other chair and Sprint stood behind Tiffany. Tiffany brought up the Coolsville News internet site and found a news cast from the morning news. She clicked on it and made sure the sound was on before she pushed play.<p>

_"Thanks Sarah." _The news anchor said._ "Now we go to Chad Davis over at Playtime Furniture where workers claimed to see a ghost the night before. Chad?"_

_"Thanks Matt." _Chad said. _"I'm here at Playtime Furniture where just last night three workers swore they saw a ghost. The owners of this factory refuse to let any employee work until they know for sure if the place is truly haunted. However, those who work the morning are here to work because they don't believe in this ghost."_

_"Look, the night shift workers are always making a fuss over nothing."_

"It's Susan." Sprint pointed out.

_"So you don't believe in the ghost?" _Chad asked Susan.

_"Of course not. Why would a ghost haunt a place like this?" _Susan said with a sly smile.

_"That's what…" _The camera turned quickly towards the warehouse window. _"Did you see that?" _Susan ran inside followed by Chad and the camera man.

_"I'm the Warehouse Ghost! I will destroy Playtime Furniture and make every single worker my minion!"_ Tiffany paused the video.

"I was watching that." Sprint said as Tiffany opened a new tap and opened the Coolsville's News internet site again. Sprint's walkie-talkie went off with Ted's voice on the other side.

"We found the other projector and we're setting the trap now."

"Sounds good." Sprint said. Tiffany found another video from last night's news and pushed play.

_"Breaking news. Playtime Furniture is now haunted." _The news anchor said. _"We have field reporter Rebecca Wells at Playtime Furniture to find out more. Rebecca?"_

_"Thanks Greg. I'm here at Playtime Furniture where just 15 minutes ago an explosion occurred. That explosion was made by the Warehouse Ghost. The police have not found anything at this moment."_

_"We were just about to go on break when we saw an explosion in the warehouse. Zeke, Rose and I ran back there and there was the ghost."_

_"The police have no report, but the Playtime Furniture owners, Jean and John Daymaker will close the plant until they know for sure if the ghost is real." _A small explosion comes from inside. Camera man, Rebecca, workers and police run inside.

_"I am the Warehouse Ghost. I will destroy Playtime Furniture and make every single one of you my minions."_

_"Run!"_ The workers yell as they quickly filed outside. The police escorted the workers out as quick and orderly as possible.

_"I just got word," _Rebecca said, leaving the warehouse with the police. _"That Mystery Incorporated has been notified. I'm Rebecca Black, back to you." _Tiffany paused the video.

"Did you hear that?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah…" Sprint trailed off. "Heard what?"

"The ghost had a different voice both news cast. Also the ghost had different messages." Tiffany said. "Listen." Tiffany went back a bit and played the first message.

_"I am the Warehouse Ghost. I will destroy Playtime Furniture and make every single one of you my minions." _Tiffany stopped the video and went to the other one. She went to the message and pushed play.

_"I'm the Warehouse Ghost! I will destroy Playtime Furniture and make every single worker my minion!" _Tiffany stopped the video.

"Whoa."

"One voice seemed deeper than the other." Skippy said.

"Exactly." Tiffany opened yet another tap and reopened the article she found earlier that day.

"I think you have an idea." Sprint said as Tiffany pushed print.

"Yeah." Tiffany said, just as Sprint's walkie-talkie went off.

"We've captured the ghost and called the police." Selma said on the other side.

"We're on our way Selma." Sprint said, looking at Tiffany.

"Meet'cha outside." Tiffany added. Tiffany grabbed the article she just printed. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

><p>Outside Playtime Furniture 5:30pm<p>

"The news station is here too…man they got here fast." Ted said, exchanging a worried glance with Selma.

"Why do you revel who done it in front of everyone?" Sprint asked.

"You only have to say everything once." Fred told him. Sprint nodded before glancing at Tiffany. She was looking nervous. Sprint walked over to her.

"You ok?"

"Nervous." Tiffany said simply. "What if we're wrong?" She said after a slight pause.

"I don't think we are." Sprint said.

"Mystery Inc.! Mystery Inc.!" The news reporters started saying. "How'd you solve this mystery?"

"Actually," Fred said. Velma, Daphne and Shaggy were smiling slightly. "Our cousin's solved this mystery. We just helped with the capture."

"Your cousins?" Suddenly all attention was on Sprint, Tiffany, Ted, Selma and Skippy. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sprint Rogers. This is Tiffany Blake, Selma Dinkley, Ted Jones and my dog Skippy."

"So, how did you solve the mystery?" Sprint looked at Tiffany and Selma gave her a slight push forward. If Tiffany was nervous before, she was scared to death now. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"We were asked to take this mystery and we agree." Tiffany said slowly, taking another deep breath. "Through finding the cause of the explosions, finding the projectors and other important clues, we were able to solve this mystery." Fred walked over to the villain. Tiffany and Sprint followed. "The person behind this is…" Tiffany grabs the mask and pulls it off.

"Johnny Bravo?" The crowed looked confused. Sprint and Tiffany exchanged weird glances as Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby, Selma, Ted and Skippy walked over to them. Sprint grabbed the Johnny Bravo mask and pulled it off.

"Rosalie Hale?"

"That girl from Twilight?" Fred was now confused. However, Sprint, Ted and Shaggy gave the same look to Fred that said _'how do you know that?' _Ted grabbed the Rosalie Hale mask and pulled it off revealing…

"Mojojojo?"

"This is getting ridiculous!" Selma said, grabbed the mask and pulling it off.

"Pikachu?" Tiffany was no longer nervous, but she was starting to get frustrated. She grabbed the Pikachu mask and pulled it off.

"A robot?"

"Alpha 5 from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers? You have got to be joking!" Ted said. Sprint pulled the mask off.

"The Backstreet Boys?" Daphne said. Shaggy and Scooby exchanged glances.

"No!" Tiffany said, grabbing the mask. "The real villain is…" She pulled the mask off, hoping it was the last one.

"Susan Richards!"

"Exactly." Tiffany said, slightly relieved. "She was not happy about losing the award for best work performance in the plant."

"But she's not alone." Sprint said. Quiet whispers started among the group of citizens and news reporters were ready to get any information they could.

"Greg Stevens." Tiffany said. Everyone turned to see Greg slowly creeping off. Police Officers grabbed him, bring him to the front.

"They worked together in hopes to scare everyone into believe the ghost was real, so work performance would plummet and the company would flourish." Sprint said.

"However, we ran into Susan today. She was planning on working herself to increase her work performance, along with Greg. But they didn't know we were coming." Tiffany smiled.

"How do you figure it out?"

"It first started with this article that Tiffany found." Selma said, holding the article. "Greg and Susan were in the picture and they don't look happy."

"The second clue was when Susan was in the building even though it was closed for investigation." Ted pointed out.

"We found two news videos with the ghost on them." Tiffany smiled. "Susan came last night and said, 'I am the Warehouse Ghost. I will destroy Playtime Furniture and make every single one of you my minions.'"

"And Greg came this morning and said, 'I'm the Warehouse Ghost. I will destroy Playtime Furniture and make every single worker my minion.'" Sprint said. "That helped us finalized who done it."

"Did they really use explosives in this place?" A news reporter asked.

"No." Skippy said. "There were no explosives used at all. They used homemade smoke bombs to make it seem as if the Warehouse Ghost was coming into the room in a puff of smoke and just changed the color of the powder to make it seem like a fire."

"But they did use projectors around the plant to act as though the ghost could fly."

"Susan. Greg. How could you?" A brown haired man asked, walking up to Greg and Susan.

"You chose the builders over us for overall performance. Without us, you would have no plant." Susan said.

"We would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for those meddling kids and their cousins."

"Rey."

"Don't forget their dogs." Skippy smiled.

"Come on, let's go." The police took Greg and Susan away. The news reporters didn't leave.

"Mr. Daymaker, what about the rest of the plant." A black haired woman asked. "The paint room still freezes, the saws turn off and on automatically, and so much more."

"Ah, right you are Samantha." Mr. Daymaker said slowly.

"That's been taken care of too." Tiffany said.

"Oh…who owns the Red Chevy Malibu?" Sprint asked. A short black haired man stepped forward.

"That would be me."

"Mark Johnson?"

"Yes." Sprint tossed him his keys. "Found them in the boxing line."

"How did they get there?" Samantha asked.

"They put it there to make it stop working." Sprint said.

"Thanks for helping us solve this mystery kids." Mr. Daymaker said.

"It was our pleasure."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CAR!" Sprint, Tiffany, Ted and Selma looked at each other and looked towards the parking lot.

"THE GHOST DID IT!" Tiffany, Sprint, Ted, Selma, Fred, Shaggy, Daphne and Velma yelled back. They looked at each other and laughed. Suddenly the press moved closer.

"So, how did you get involved with the Mystery Inc. gang?"

"Why do you call yourself Sprint?"

"How did you get the name Selma?"

"Are you anything like your cousins?"

"How did you guys meet?"

"Did you enjoy solving this mystery? Are you thinking of doing it again anytime soon?"

"ENOUGH!" Sprint yelled. The reporters fell silent. "My real name is Norman. Sprint is the nickname I got in first grade for being the fastest running. It's stuck since then and I've just got used to it."

"My grandma's name was Selma."

"We got involved with the Mystery Inc. gang when they had to do another mystery at the Coolsville Bowling Alley." Tiffany stated. "Sprint and I met in Kindergarten and Selma and Ted joined us come the third grade." Tiffany then looked at her friends. "And do we seem to be anything like our cousins?"

"Sprint was the leader this whole time." Ted said.

"And Tiffany figured out who done it and found the projectors." Selma said.

"And Ted found the keys on accident." Tiffany added.

"We all had something to do on this mystery. Sure Selma didn't figure out who the ghost was, like Velma does. Does that make her stupid? No. And maybe Ted did get scared once or twice, but does that make him a total wimp? No. And Tiffany did solve the mystery. But does that mean she's not pretty? No. And Sprint lead them. Does that mean he's too strong? No." Skippy said.

"We are all different. And just because we have the same last name as our cousin doesn't mean we are exactly like them." Sprint said. "I've tried out for football and made it in because the coach didn't know who Shaggy is."

"I was told I couldn't be in a math class because I'm related to Daphne, yet I do great in math." Tiffany said. "And Daphne may love acting, but I'm terrified when speaking to an audience."

"And maybe I'm not good at science. But I love art and music." Selma said. "I'm a great artist and a good singer."

"And maybe I'm not athletic like Fred is, but I do love filming and writing." Ted smiled shyly.

"So, do you enjoy solving the mystery?" Sprint, Selma, Ted, Tiffany and Skippy looked at each other.

"Surprisingly, yeah." Sprint said. "It was different and we were really able to find out more about ourselves."

"Will you do this again?"

"Only if we have to." Tiffany said. "Speaking of have to, we have homework to do." Fred, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne and Scooby headed to the Mystery Machine as the reporters took a few last pictures of Sprint, Tiffany, Selma, Ted and Skippy and left. Tiffany and Sprint turned to face Ted and Selma.

"Come on, let's go." Sprint said. Sprint, Tiffany, Selma, Ted and Skippy hurried towards the Mystery Machine and climbed in. Once everyone was inside, Fred drove off towards Coolsville.

* * *

><p>I'm taking a break from some of my other stories and decided to post this story. I've had it on the computer for awhile (and parts in a notebook). It is still being worked on, but everything is kinda laid out and just needs to be written on paper.<p>

Don't worry, I'm not giving up on ANY of my other stories. I WILL finish them. Hopefully soon! I've started school again and I'm also a Nanny. So bare with me

Please comment!


	6. Chapter 6

Skippy Doo

I Do NOT own Scooby Doo or any of the Scooby Doo Charcters!

This story was thought of by me and one of my old co-workers!

* * *

><p>The Next Day Coolsville High<p>

8:30AM Math

Tiffany had separated from Sprint, Ted and Selma and entered her math class with her bag on her shoulder. She avoided any eye contact from the upper classmen in her math class as she took her seat. The teacher came in and started role. He didn't address Tiffany in anyway. He got ready to start class by having his students pass in their homework. They had a worksheet and Tiffany didn't have one, but something seemed different about this class. She sat through the class and not making herself the full center of attention, she had plenty of that yesterday. Finally the bell rang for class to be dismissed. Tiffany put her books in her bag.

"Miss Blake." Tiffany looked up as she zipped her bag close. "May I see you for a second?" Tiffany grabbed her bag and walked up to the teacher's desk, nervous about what he was going to say. Instead of saying anything the teacher handed Tiffany some papers. "Miss Blake, I would like to apologize for the way I acted the last few days." The teacher said. "What I just handed you is the syllabus and yesterday's homework. I want both yesterdays and todays homework tomorrow." Tiffany smiled and nodded. "You'd better get to class." Tiffany turned and left the classroom, heading towards her next class.

* * *

><p>9:30AM Gym<p>

Sprint and Ted were next to each other in gym waiting for the coach. When class finally started they ended it up having a free day. "Jones. Rogers." Ted and Sprint stopped. "Come here please." Ted and Sprint turned around and walked over to the coach. "So Rogers. Coach Walker tells me you play a mean linebacker, is that true?"

"I may not be the best, but I'm pretty good." Sprint said simply.

"And Jones," Ted looked nervous. "You're not a sport person?"

"No, but I did find out I can run faster when being chased by a ghost." Ted said. Sprint tried hard to keep a straight face.

"I am sorry for thinking you were your cousins."

"It's ok. You weren't the only one." Sprint said.

"Alright, go do something." Sprint and Ted went to grab a basketball and played ball until class was done.

* * *

><p>Science 10:30AM<p>

Selma walked into her science class. Her teacher stopped her right as she walked in the door. Selma stopped and walked over to her teacher.

"I guess I judged you too quickly." Selma's teacher said. "As a teacher, I try not to judge my students by skin color, religion or family and as you can tell, I failed at that."

"It's in our nature to judge." Selma said. "So you didn't fail." Selma said, taking her seat.

* * *

><p>Lunch 11:30<p>

Sprint and Ted were talking to each other when Selma joined them. Selma smiled as she opened her milk.

"You're in a good mood." Ted said when Selma sat down.

"Well, yeah. It's been a good day. A really good day." Selma said, starting to eat. Tiffany sat down and took her math homework out.

"My teachers have totally changed. My math teacher apologized and gave me the syllabus and yesterday's homework." Tiffany said, taking a bite out of her salad.

"I know. Coach Harrison totally changed too." Sprint said.

"So did Mrs. Jenkins." Selma said.

"Maybe solving the mystery…" Ted trailed off.

"And talking to the press…" Sprint said.

"Really did help people understand…" Selma looked at Tiffany.

"That we are not our cousins." Tiffany said.

"But ourselves." Sprint smiled.

"You have practice tonight for football?" Tiffany asked. Sprint nodded. Everyone started eating their food and talking.

* * *

><p>Monday September 19th<p>

Coolsville High 2:30pm

Tiffany, Selma and Ted were walking out of the school. Weeks have gone by and school has become much better for all four of them. Sprint was getting in his football uniform for practice because the Homecoming game was that Friday.

"Tiffany!" Tiffany, Selma and Ted looked at each other and turned around. Sprint was running over to them.

"Sprint, shouldn't you be at practice?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah, but I have a question for you." Sprint looked at Ted and Selma. "A private question."

"I'll catch up with you guys later." Tiffany said.

"Alright." Selma said. Ted and Selma started walking off the school grounds. Tiffany looked at Sprint.

"Alright, so…what's your question?" Tiffany asked. Sprint paused.

"Um…well…I was wondering if Friday?" Sprint said quickly, pushing all his words together.

"Sprint. Slow down and try that again." Tiffany said, confused and slightly amused.

"Would you like to go to the Homecoming Dance with me on Friday?" Sprint said slowly. Tiffany was taken aback by the question but then smiled.

"I'd love to." Tiffany said. Sprint smiled.

"Awesome. I'll pick you up for the game, if that's alright."

"Or we could walk." Tiffany suggested.

"That too." Sprint said. "Better go." Sprint and Tiffany turned to leave but stopped. "Wait." Tiffany turned around. "Um…the guys were telling me it's kind of tradition that the girls wear the guy's football jersey…uh…"

"If you're asking if I would wear your jersey, I would be honored." Tiffany said. Sprint smiled.

"I've better go." Sprint said. "I'll bring you my away jersey Thursday." Tiffany nodded. "Bye." Sprint headed towards the football field. Tiffany walked away with a huge smile across her face. She met up with Ted and Selma.

"What are you so happy about?" Selma asked.

"I'm going to the Homecoming Dance with Sprint." Tiffany said, still smiling. "And he asked me to wear his jersey on Friday too."

"Seriously?" Ted asked. Tiffany nodded. "Doesn't that usually only happen if you're dating?" Tiffany shrugged.

"I don't care." Tiffany said. "Come on, we have homework that needs to get done."

* * *

><p>Friday September 23<br>9:30pm Coolsville High School

"So, do you know where Sprint and Tiffany are?" Ted asked Selma. Selma shook her head.

"No, but they should be here shortly." Tiffany and Sprint walked into the gym.

"I can't believe just two weeks ago we were complaining about solving a mystery and now we are at our homecoming dance." Tiffany said.

"Yeah." Sprint said with a slight smile.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You are at a dance, with a boy. You're doing normal girl stuff today." Sprint smiled.

"Sprint Rogers. You know well enough that I am far from normal." Tiffany smiled. "Come on. I see Ted and Selma and I still want to dance and have fun." Tiffany Sprint joined Selma and Ted near the drinks. The four of them went on the dance floor. Sprint started dancing with Tiffany and Selma started dancing with Ted. They had much to celebrate. They won the football game, Selma, Ted, Tiffany and Sprint solved a mystery and they are starting out the year right.

* * *

><p>I'm taking a break from some of my other stories and decided to post this story. I've had it on the computer for awhile (and parts in a notebook). It is still being worked on, but everything is kinda laid out and just needs to be written on paper.<p>

Don't worry, I'm not giving up on ANY of my other stories. I WILL finish them. Hopefully soon! I've started school again and I'm also a Nanny. So bare with me

Please comment!


	7. Update

Hello my lovely readers

Just letting you know

That there is a SECOND Skippy Doo Story now posted.

Skippy Doo 2: Curse of the Mustang Riders

Follow Ted Jones, Tiffany Blake, Sprint (Norman) Rogers, Selma Dinkley and Skippy on yet ANOTHER mystery as they try to solve the mystery of the Mustang Riders.

If you enjoyed this story, than you should defiantly read the Second one.

ALSO!

I would totally be thrilled if you would spread the word about my stories!

You guys are the best!


End file.
